How Would You Fuck A Cybug Ralph?
by Cuddle Kitten
Summary: Just a little something for someone on tumblr.


The gorilla girl had ended up in the cave with Ralph. Neither knew this would of happened. Neither knew that Emily's in-heat session would kick up while she was visiting him either. But here they were, dealing with Emily so desperately wanting to feel Ralph's large cock being forced into her small pussy and filling it too much with his sperm.

The girl had finally won the argument with Ralph of letting her do this, just to satisfy her. She had promised that she wouldn't come back - ever - if he did this for her. And now, here she was, trying to find his sexual stick. She searched along the underside of his thorax before going to where the cerci connected to his body. She noticed a cross was there and she curiously rubbed along the thin lines that connected.

A reaction. She felt his body shudder and heard him let out a low gasp, hearing the metallic engine inside of him whir just a little faster in the growing excitement. Emily smiled eagerly and rubbed along the cross again, this time feeling a fluid leak out of the lines. The gorilla-hybrid curiously licked the fluid from her fingers, letting out a quiet, surprised moan.

It tasted of.. cherries. Yes, that was the flavor. It smelled like cherries and musk. The scent almost urged her on. She kept teasing his cross and then, curiously licked at it. Another gasp came from the hulking figure above her. Emily noticed his large legs shook slightly and he curled his body slightly, almost curling the end of his thorax closer to her. She blushed and then placed her mouth over right where the lines met and gave it a gentle suck.

The cybrid she was turning on let out a strangled sound between a growl and a moan, hearing his claws dig into the candy ground below both of them. More cherry-flavored fluid invaded her mouth, and this time she felt the lines spread away from eachother. She slid her mouth off, watching as the tip of his large bug-dick began sliding out. The girl gave the tip a lick, then stroking just below it.

Ralph continued to make strangled moans as Emily brought out his hard cock. She bit her lip, stroking the entire thing as she took in the details of it. Small bumps were around the base, very sensitive to the touch in fact. The base was thick, maybe 4 or 5 inches in diameter? Could be more.. The length was almost longer than her forearm. It probably w_as_ longer, actually. She couldn't stop herself - she suddenly forced the tip, and maybe 2 or 3 inches of the thinner tip into her mouth.

Emily heard Ralph let out a surprised snarl, stiffling a roar as precum - faintly cherry flavored - shot into her mouth. The girl licked and sucked, holding near the tip with one hand and eagerly stroking the base. Her hand was bigger than a normal human character's, and yet it couldn't go fully around his thick cock. Emily began stuffing more into her mouth, hearing the cybrid hiss in bliss and feel his thorax begin to slightly rock in pleasure.

"S-Stop, stop.." Emily heard the cybrid beg, "C-Can't.. keep control.." She raised a eyebrow and slid her mouth off. "Oh, you're just wanting to finish this already? So impatient.." She teased him and just heard a low growl in response, his cock oozing precum still. Suddenly, she felt herself being yanked out from under him.

His eyes had a intimidating shade of green overlapping his normal brown eyes. "You did this.." She heard him growl and he suddenly flipped back, taking Emily with him. She let out a shriek, clinging onto his hand which held her as he rolled onto his back and curled.

"R-R-Ralph?" Emily stammered, eyes wide. The cybrid just growled in response, and tore off the girl's clothing, "Spread your legs." The gorilla girl slowly complied, then felt the large tip of his bug-dick press against her vagina. The girl clung to the thumb and finger that held her carefully but firmly. Another growl came from the beast that held her up, and suddenly, Emily felt his tip press hard against her slit, making her wince and gasp, squirming slightly.

**POP!** Emily's eyes shot open and she let out a squeal as she felt his tip suddenly slip in a little too fast. Not just the tip went in, so did a few inches of his cock, going all the way down to almost where it almost suddenly changed in thickness.

"Ngh.. ah.." Emily squirmed a little, blushing darkly as she was still getting used to the first part of his cock being inside of her hole. She could see Ralph snarling and groaning, gripping her a little tighter before beginning to move both her and his thorax.

His cock slid out, the tip just barely back out, before he suddenly moved her back down and thrusting it in, forcing it to go deeper and forcing the thickening area in. In response, Emily let out a loud moan and arched her back in his grasp, her pussy stretching more. It hurt her a little, but she knew she could probably take it all in, it would just be a slow process. A process Ralph didn't want, however. He kept thrusting it into her, before stopping and then forcing her down even more, almost agonizingly slower than needed to in order to tease her.

Emily squirmed, letting out moans and stifled whines as she felt his cock's thickening part being forced in, stretching her more. The slowness of the process was driving her insane - she needed _more!_

"D-Dammit, go..!" Emily almost shouted at Ralph, trying to force even more in. He let out a dark chuckle. "Fine then, slut.." He growled aggressively, then slid her up, his cock sliding out to the tip and then being forced back in. Now, there was some 10 inches of very thick cock and the base to stuff in as they forced the growing area in. Ralph thrusted his thorax, making Emily's body rock as he fucked her stretched - but still _so_ tight - vagina. The hybrid kept making keening sounds of pure bliss, blue-green eyes rolling back and closing, her mouth gaping in pleasure as his cock fucked her.

"Yes.. F-Fuck, yes..!" She moaned, clinging onto his hand, her entire face almost red now. In response, Ralph let out a groan and asked the horny girl, "You can't handle all of it inside of you.." Emily bit her lip and whimpered. "B-Bullshit! I c-caaahh... c-can too..!" Emily moaned, gasping a little as she felt his tip rub near her g-spot. He gave a sharp-toothed cocky grin to her. "That so? Well, don't blame me if this rips you in half.." He growled and gripped her more firmly.

Instead of pulling out and ramming it back in, he pressed Emily down, slowing and forcing the thickest inches of his cock into her. Emily shuddered, letting out strangled noises as she squirmed, her grip tightening.

"B-Big, too big..!" She gasped out, but Ralph ignored her. Another 3 inches were forced in, and then he noticed his cock was going quite deep into her, making a bulge into her lower stomach. Drool dripped onto his hand and Emily was gasping, almost clawing his hand as Ralph forced in those 3 inches. He gave her a almost-evil grin. "Just a few more inches.." He growled softly, "Only this time I'm not going slow anymore."

Emily's eyes fluttered and she looked at him, the pleasure almost making his words sound like gibberish. The sudden, forceful slam into her made her shriek and flail her legs. It forced the rest of Ralph's cock into her, Emily's nether lips pressing against the opening where his cock came out of.

Not giving the girl any time to recover, Ralph began abusing her, gripping her and forcing her up and down while thrusting his thorax, slamming it in deeply each time. Emily kept crying out, tears streaming her cheeks as she felt the intense feeling take over her body. She could feel his cock stretching her to her limits - she felt ready to burst at any moment.

Emily shuddered and took a glance at Ralph. He seemed lost in the blissful ecstasy aswell, his eyes glowing a bright green and drool leaked from his mouth, letting out loud groans and snarls as he impaled her on his cock even harder.

The abusive fuck went on for nearly 25 to 30 minutes. Emily slid her hand down, furiously now rubbing her clit in order to make her climax come sooner, shuddering and her moans becoming louder. A sudden thrust forced Ralph's tip to press hard into her g-spot, making Emily squeal and thrash, cumming onto his cock.

"A-AH! _NGGH_ _R-RAALLPHH!~_" She squealed, her juices coating his cock. Ralph let out a deep, bellowing roar and shoved his full, incredible girth into her, flooding her passage with hot sperm. The amount was more than any 9-foot wreck could have in his lifetime. It made her dizzy, bloating her stomach until it looked ready to pop, and then it began to spray out around his cybrid cock, oozing down onto his thorax and then dripping onto the ground.

Slowly, the fierce humping from his orgasm melted into short-lived shudders. The beast slid out of Emily's limp body, making her weakly moan before the tip popped out. He uncurled and his thorax - and torso - land on the ground with a heavy thud. Emily felt cum gush out and splash onto the underside of his thorax for a few moments before it stopped, dripping slightly. Ralph set her down on his chest, heaving heavily as he laid his hand over her, careful not to crush her. He glanced down, noticing that she had actually pass out from the exhaustion, cheeks still a deep, rosy hue and drool slightly coming from her mouth. He snickered and gently petted her with a gently finger.

"Perverted monkey..."


End file.
